


Alive

by Magefeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: “You humans are always so gullible,” Saeyoung observes. “The thirst is a powerful thing. What makes you think a vampire would be able to stop before he’s killed you?”“You say that as if youarea vampire,” you reply, scoffing out a laugh. “And I’m certainly notthatgullible.”---Or, an AU where the reader is out at a bar on Halloween night, goes home with a sexy set of twins, and gets a lot more than she bargained for.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Long time no see. This is actually a fic I wrote and posted on tumblr last November, which started as an anonymous Halloween request (for "you humans are always so gullible" + a pairing of my choice) and ended up being finished a month late as a response to the "thirsty" prompt of last year's Choi Sandwich Week. 
> 
> **I have not reread this before posting it** and I do not tag as liberally on tumblr as I do here, so please be aware that some pertinent tags may be missing, and feel free to notify me of anything you feel should be tagged that isn't! Nothing should be triggering, however, as long as you're aware of and okay with the whole vampire sex thing, and the romanticized blood drinking that comes with it. Enjoy!

“Now, tell me - how exactly does a sexy vampire as lovely as you end up sitting at the bar alone?”

You turn toward the source of the voice, fully expecting yet another ugly drunk to be sitting next to you, and instead are pleasantly surprised by the handsome redhead smiling at you. His golden eyes are clear and there’s no reek of alcohol coming from him, only the pleasant scent of his cologne. You decide to give this one a chance rather than send him on his way. Propping your elbow up on the bar, you lean your chin on your palm and smile at him.

“Vampire,” you correct, the sweetness in your voice dripping with the hint of a threat. “Just because I’m wearing a skirt doesn’t mean I’m here to look sexy for you.”

“Ah, my apologies, miss,” the man holds up his hands, palms out, conciliatory. “I was only going for accuracy. I assume in this day and age, any costume that comes with a corset and fishnets will have ‘sexy’ printed on the package.” He waggles his eyebrows, grinning as he adds, “Also, I considered buying that costume for myself, and it definitely _did_ have ‘sexy’ printed on the package.”

Laughter erupts from you at his unexpected confession. “Alright, you’re not wrong,” you admit. Your eyes sweep down his frame, taking in his costume: the red suit with black accents, the red, horned headband peeking out from his hair, the plastic pitchfork sticking out of his pocket. “So instead, you decided on… a demon?”

“Indeed.” He breathes out the word between bared teeth, a smile so predatory it sends a chill down your spine. You try your best to gather your composure, to formulate a reply, but before you manage, you hear another voice from behind you.

“Don’t mind my brother,” the other voice says, startling you enough to make you jump. “He tends to take his costumes too seriously.”

You turn toward the new voice only to find another man, identical to the first, but with hair bleached platinum, and a white suit to match. He also wears a headband, his with a clear plastic bar holding a golden halo aloft inches above his head. The smile he wears is much more gentle than the first man’s, and it calms you significantly. You exhale slowly, trying not to let them know how unsettled you had been. You smile at the newcomer, looking back and forth between him and his brother.

“Twins dressed up as an angel and a demon? Let me guess,” your lips quirk up into a smirk as you point to the one in red. “You’re here to whisper salacious things into my ear,” you pause a beat, your finger flicking over to the one in white, “and you’re here to dissuade me from falling into his temptation?”

“Oh no, princess,” the one in white answers, his eyelids lowering as his tone goes dark. “I’ll be whispering salacious things to you as well.”

You can’t help the blush that rises to your cheeks at that, and you don’t miss the way the second brother’s eyes flick to the first’s, as if to say, _‘we got her.’_ At the same time, you can’t really argue. They _are_ incredibly attractive, and the way they lean in on you from either side makes your skin tingle under their attention.

“Saeyoung,” the brother in red says suddenly, drawing your attention to him. He holds his hand out for you to shake, and you realize he’s introducing himself. You take his offered hand, and give him your name.

“And I’m Saeran,” the one in white replies, holding his hand out to you as well. You repeat the greeting gesture, and Saeran brings your hand up to his lips. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The way his lips brush the backs of your fingers as he speaks makes your breath catch.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” you manage to reply.

“Oh, it will be, dear,” Saeyoung promises, his gold eyes darkening. “We’ll make sure of that.”

How the three of you get back to the hotel room they’re staying in is a blur, but as soon as the door is closed the twins are pressed against you, Saeyoung in front, Saeran in back, ice cold hands roaming over your skin, goosebumps prickling up in their wake.

“So, what made you decide on being a sexy vampire?” Saeyoung asks, his voice husky. His fingers toy with the ribbons lacing up your corset; Saeran’s hands slide up your thighs, underneath your black tulle skirt. You grasp at the front of Saeyoung’s suit jacket, pulling him close.

“Doesn’t everyone find vampires a little sexy?” you ask, batting your eyes at him.

“Ah, yes,” Saeyoung answers with a bark of a laugh. “The killing and the coffins and the burning up in sunlight. How could I forget how erotic those are.” Despite his rebuttal, his smile is still in place, and his tone is playful. You accept his invitation to debate.

“Well, not the _death_ part,” you counter. “There is an intimacy to it, though. The darkness, the desire… Pressing your teeth to someone’s skin and drinking their very life force.” Your own words send a shiver down your spine. You’re hyper-aware of Saeran leaning in, ghosting his lips up the side of your neck. His breath is hot on your skin.

“Do you think you could do it?” Saeyoung asks, his voice barely more than a whisper. He ducks his head to meet your eye level, leaving his lips mere inches from yours. “Do you think you could take another person’s life to sustain your own?”

“Do I have to take their life?” you ask, leaning in, trying to meet his lips. He pulls back slightly, hovering just beyond your reach. “Can’t vampires feed on people without killing them?”

“Would you let a vampire feed on you?” Saeran asks. His teeth scrape your neck; you gasp at the sensation.

“If I knew they wouldn’t kill me, then why not?” You turn your head towards Saeran, hoping he’ll meet your lips while his brother won’t. You’re ready for more than talking. “What would I have to lose?”

Saeran grins against your skin, Saeyoung shakes his head with a chuckle.

“You humans are always so gullible,” Saeyoung observes. “The thirst is a powerful thing. What makes you think a vampire would be _able_ to stop before he’s killed you?”

“You say that as if you _are_ a vampire,” you reply, scoffing out a laugh of your own. “And I’m certainly not _that_ gullible.”

Saeyoung grins, and the dim light of the hotel room catches on fangs you’re sure you hadn’t seen at any point thus far. You step back with a gasp, bumping into Saeran. When you turn to face him, you see that Saeran’s smile has become considerably sharper as well. His fangs retract, right before your eyes, and you shake your head in disbelief.

“What’s wrong?” Saeyoung asks against your ear. He’s moved forward to press himself against your back, his hands taking hold of your hips. “I thought you said vampires were sexy?”

“You’re fucking with me, right?” you ask, breathless as you stare up at Saeran’s smiling face - it looks almost gentle now, without the fangs. “Those are just some high grade prosthetics or something. They have to be.” Saeran laughs, and it’s a sweeter sound than Saeyoung’s laughter.

“Why do they have to be?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. “After all that musing, don’t tell us you don’t actually believe.”

You flounder for words, unsure how to respond or what to believe. The most coherent thought in your mind is simply, _‘Is this really happening right now?’_

“Here,” Saeyoung says, wrapping an arm around your waist. Next thing you know, he has you hoisted up onto his shoulder, and you’re looking down on Saeran instead of up at him. Your shock at the ease with which the lithe man has lifted you sends you reeling, toppling backwards and out of his grasp. You cry out, bracing yourself to hit the floor, but you land safely in Saeran’s arms, as if he had been ready and waiting ahead of time. Your mind swims with the realization that there are only so many explanations for that level of strength and speed - and the least likely one seems to be the reality.

Saeyoung appears in your field of vision, and you’re suddenly very aware of the fact that Saeran is still holding you, bridal style, as easily as though he were holding a child. Saeyoung grins down at you, clearly pleased at how flustered you are.

“Y-you’re really telling the t-truth, aren’t you?” you ask, fear creeping into your voice, making your words shake. Saeran sets you down gently, and you take a few steps back, turning so that you can see both brothers.

“We have more to lose than to gain by lying about this,” Saeran answers, a frown on his lips.

“Unfortunately, we can’t prove it to you any further without hurting you,” Saeyoung adds. “So you’re free to believe what you want.”

You cock your head at his words, wary. “You didn’t bring me here to kill me, then?”

The pair turn to glance at each other, and when they turn back toward you, they wear matching predatory grins.

“Of course not, princess,” says Saeran, shucking off his suit jacket.

“You already know why we brought you here.” Saeyoung’s jacket is quick to follow. Your breath catches in your throat at the reminder of the pretext with which you’d followed them. They inch toward you, watching your reactions, and you wonder if they can hear how hard your heart is pounding, if they can smell the adrenaline coursing through your veins.

“Are you still interested?” Saeran asks, but the smirk on his lips tells you he already knows your answer. A threesome with gorgeous twins had already been an irresistible proposal, but a threesome with gorgeous _vampire_ twins? A once in a lifetime opportunity. You flash them a grin of your own, showing off your fake fangs.

“Fuck yeah, I am.”

Just like that, they’re on you again. Hands roam your figure while one set of lips meets your own and the other mouths at the side of your throat. One of them makes quick work of the lacing on your corset, and you readily shrug out of the delicate straps when the cold night air hits your bare bosom. Your lips are abandoned in favor of your breasts - your eyes flutter open just long enough to see it was Saeyoung who was now rolling his tongue over one of your nipples. Insistent fingers grab hold of your chin, turning your head so that Saeran can claim your lips in his brother’s place. Saeyoung’s teeth close on your nipple and you gasp into Saeran’s mouth, the sound quickly fading into a moan as Saeyoung laves his tongue over the sensitive nub.

As Saeran devours your lips, Saeyoung starts to kiss and nip his way down your stomach, reaching up under the fluffy layers of your skirt to pull down both your panties and your stockings. You step out of the garments, kicking them aside. Saeyoung lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and you pull away from Saeran to glance down at him. You catch the flash of a mischievous grin before Saeyoung disappears beneath the tulle.

Saeran’s hands wrap around to cup your breasts as Saeyoung’s lips meet your core, and you practically melt beneath the pleasure. The one leg still supporting you goes weak, forcing you to lean back against Saeran’s chest for support. Saeran doesn’t seem to mind; he returns to suckling and nipping at the flesh of your neck, his fingers tweaking your nipples. Meanwhile Saeyoung’s tongue traces your slit, delving into your folds, circling your clit, making you moan and writhe between the two bodies and the pleasure they provide.

You think you feel the nick of fangs against your throat, but it only adds to the excitement burning through you. You have one hand twisted in each of the twins’ hair, holding them right where you want them. Your head rolls back onto Saeran’s shoulder, a long, loud moan escaping you when Saeyoung slips two fingers into your cunt. Saeran kisses up your neck to your jaw, your cheek, coaxing you to turn your head back towards him and meet his mouth.

Saeyoung’s lips latch onto your clit, suckling upon the sensitive nub, causing your hips to jerk against him as you whine into Saeran’s mouth. Saeyoung moans against your core and pleasure crashes over your senses, the vibration his voice provides finally pushing you over the edge of orgasm.

Saeran holds you upright with one arm around your waist while your body spasms, his other hand cradling your face as you gasp and moan against his lips.

“You have no idea how delectable you smell,” Saeran murmurs when your body finally stills. “God, I can only imagine how lovely you’d taste.”

Saeyoung pulls out from under your skirt, retrieving his fingers from your folds. “She’s delicious. You’re free to try her, Saeran.” He slips his two soaked fingers between his lips, sucking your essence from his skin with a lewd twirl of his tongue around the digits.

Saeran takes his brother’s suggestion, reaching one hand between your legs to run his fingers along your slit and collecting the moisture gathered there upon the pads of his fingers. You shiver at the delicate touch on your sensitive core, a moan falling from your lips when he brings the fingers up to his own. Saeran’s eyes drift shut and he lets out a blissful moan, savoring your flavor on his fingertips.

“Delicious, indeed,” he compliments, meeting your eyes with an intense gaze. He ducks down, running his tongue up the length of your neck before whispering into your ear, “I wonder how you _really_ taste…”

Saeyoung’s on his feet before you realize he’s moved, his hand on Saeran’s shoulder. “Saeran,” he says, his tone dark and warning.

Saeran sneers, pulling back. “I wasn’t _going_ to,” he says defensively. “Just… thinking aloud.”

“Would you like to?” The words are out of your mouth before you’re fully aware you’re saying them, but once they’re out you feel no desire to take them back. Saeyoung’s eyes widen, and you turn to look back at Saeran. He has his head inclined toward you, his eyes narrowed; as if he knows what you’re offering, but needs to hear you confirm it. You elaborate. “Taste me?”

Saeran moves to close the gap between the two of you, but Saeyoung’s grip on his shoulder keeps him still. He glares at his brother, but Saeyoung turns his attention back to you.

“I already told you, the thirst is powerful,” he explains. “It would be incredibly difficult to stop before you were severely injured, nevermind stop before you’re dead.”

You look from Saeyoung’s face to his hand on Saeran’s shoulder, up to Saeran’s face, and back to Saeyoung.

“You’re stopping him right now,” you point out. “Even if he can’t stop himself, couldn’t you?”

Saeyoung frowns at your enthusiasm over this possibility. The brothers glance at each other. “Just a sip?” Saeran asks. He reaches for your hand, pulling you to him, and you lean against his chest willingly. “The last thing I want is to hurt her. I only want a taste.”

Saeyoung sighs, releasing Saeran’s shoulder and cupping your face instead. His thumb soothes over your cheek. “Are you really okay with that?” he asks.

“God, yes,” you practically moan, and you can feel the shudder that runs through both twins.

Saeyoung leans in, pressing his lips to yours and kissing you deeply. When he pulls back, he looks to Saeran. “Lay her on the bed,” he instructs.

Saeran uses your hand still in his grasp to lead you to one of the beds in the room, and you pause only to remove your skirt before you lay yourself atop the blankets. He stares down at your bare form appreciatively, and murmurs, “Beautiful.”

A blush rises to your cheeks, and then Saeran is divesting himself of the rest of his clothes as well, so that when he stretches out above you, all you can feel is his skin against yours. Goosebumps erupt over your body at the feeling of his cold flesh. You moan at the firmness of his arousal against the inside of your thigh, and he swallows the sound, meeting your lips in a kiss. He grinds himself against your thigh as your mouths move together, soft moans escaping each of you.

His lips travel to your chin, kiss along your jaw and down your neck. A hand rests on your forehead, and you turn to see Saeyoung sitting on the bed beside you, naked as well.

“Are you ready?” he asks softly, and you nod your confirmation.

You expect pain, but it never comes. All you feel is Saeran’s lips and tongue on your throat, as well as a slight, but pleasant, tingling. You writhe beneath him, an intoxicating feeling buzzing through your veins, and Saeran moans into your skin, his cock pressing insistently against your leg. You start to feel dizzy, your mind swimming, and that’s when Saeyoung’s hand leaves your forehead to grab his brother’s hair.

“Enough, Saeran,” he warns. Saeran groans, but pulls away, lapping at the area he’d drank from. He sits up and your body feels as though it’s melting in his absence; the world around you twirls, but all you care to notice is the pleasure thrumming through you.

“How do you feel?” Saeran asks, running gentle fingers over the wound. You lean into his touch.

“Incredible,” you reply. “That was incredible! There was no pain at all.” You sit up, seeking Saeran out, and promptly collapse backward, your bones feeling like jelly.

“Be careful!” Saeyoung exclaims, leaning over to catch you against his chest before you hit the bed. “There’s a local anesthetic in our fangs that stops our prey from realizing they’ve been bitten,” he explains. “But you’ve still lost blood. Just relax for a moment.”

You hum contentedly, settling into Saeyoung’s chest and enjoying the feeling of his skin against yours. He rearranges himself so that you’re sitting between his legs, then wraps his arms around your stomach and holds you close. You can feel his erection against your back, and it makes your skin tingle with anticipation of what’s still to come.

You reach for Saeran, inviting him to join. “How did I taste?” you ask.

Saeran sidles up to you, leaning into your torso, gently pressing his lips to yours. “You taste divine,” he praises, then rests his head on your chest. “Absolutely wonderful.”

You grin. With their bodies pressed up against you from either side, you no longer feel like you’re going to melt. You reach one hand up behind you, running it through Saeyoung’s hair, and tilt your head back to look up at him. “Don’t you want to taste, too?”

Saeyoung laughs, shakes his head. “Of course I do, but it can wait until you’ve rested.”

“I don’t want to rest,” you complain, wriggling between them. You use your grip on Saeyoung’s hair to tilt his head down toward your own, and murmur against his lips, “I want you.”

His breath hitches against your lips. You do your best to kiss him in the awkward position, before Saeran chuckles at the attempt and sits back so you can maneuver around. You give him a grateful peck on the lips before turning to face Saeyoung. Saeyoung rests his hands on your hips, while you wrap your arms around his neck. You nudge his legs together with your own until you’re able to sit in his lap, meeting his lips once more.

Saeyoung’s hands roam your body while you kiss, caressing your curves, dipping down your back to squeeze your ass. You moan into his mouth, rolling your hips against his cock, and he pulls you tighter against him. The chill of Saeran’s hands resting on your back sends a shiver down your spine. He massages your back, your shoulders, your neck, while you grind yourself against his brother’s groin, your whole body relaxing as the pleasure builds under your skin.

His hands drop to your waist, gripping your hips and pulling you back towards him, away from Saeyoung. You whine into Saeyoung’s mouth, but follow Saeran’s coaxing regardless, trying your best to keep your lips locked with Saeyoung’s as you walk backward on your knees. Saeyoung’s hands slide up your sides as you retreat, one hand rising to grip your chin and pull you away from his mouth so he can lean to the side and see what his twin is trying to accomplish. Saeran only pulls you back a little further once you’ve been separated from Saeyoung, and then one of his hands rests between your shoulder blades and pushes you downward.

“Saeyoung was kind enough to go down on you,” Saeran murmurs as you find yourself on your hands and knees, face only inches from Saeyoung’s arousal. “Don’t you think you should repay the favor?”

Your eyes lock with Saeyoung’s and you lick your lips. “I can do that,” you confirm. You glance at Saeran over your shoulder. His position behind you makes it clear what he intends, but you ask anyway, batting your eyes demurely. “But what about you?”

Saeran grins, leaning down so that his chest stretches over your back, and you can feel his cock nestled in the curve of your ass. One of his hands wraps around your throat, two fingers rubbing at the tender area he had drank from.

“I took what you wanted,” he answers, pressing his lips to your shoulder briefly before his other hand wraps around your waist, dipping between your legs. His fingers slip between your folds, soaked and needy from grinding against Saeyoung’s cock. “Will you let me take what I want?”

“God, yes,” you moan, rolling your hips between his cock and his fingers, desperate for more attention. He chuckles as he straightens up, the hand on your throat gripping your chin and turning you back toward Saeyoung.

“Do your part, princess,” Saeran says, “and we’ll fulfill your every desire.”

That’s all the coaxing you need to lean forward and press your lips to the base of Saeyoung’s cock. Saeran’s hands disappear from you, and you focus your attention on Saeyoung. You inch up the length of his erection, giving a lick here, an open mouthed kiss there, tasting the residue of your own arousal upon him. Your tongue teases around the head, flicking over the sensitive ridge, and Saeyoung’s hands slide into your hair as he lets out a shaky breath.

You take his shaft in your hand, angling it toward you, and finally wrap your lips around the tip. Saeyoung’s head tips back with a moan as you suck at the tip, then start to work your way down. Your hand pumps along the length you’ve yet to reach with your mouth as you bob your head on his cock, taking in a little more each time. Saeran’s hands reappear on your hips, and you feel the bed shift behind you as he scoots in close. The tip of his cock slides between your folds, teasing the opening, and you whimper around Saeyoung’s erection, pressing your hips back against Saeran. You can feel the shudder that goes through Saeyoung at your sounds.

“You make all the noise you want while my brother fucks you, honey,” Saeyoung encourages, petting a hand through your hair as your head bobs. “It feels amazing when you moan on my cock.”

Then Saeran slides into you in one smooth motion, and you can’t help the moan that escapes your lips. Saeyoung jerks up into your mouth, echoing your moan, and you need to pull off his length to gasp for breath. Saeran pulls almost entirely out of you, until you can just barely feel his tip against your slit.

“Uh-uh,” Saeran admonishes, giving a light slap to the side of your ass. “I told you to do your part, princess. If you stop, I stop.”

You nod your head with a needy groan, ducking back down to take Saeyoung in your mouth once more. As Saeyoung’s cock glides over your tongue, Saeran’s cock slides into your core, and you can’t help the shive that runs down your spine at the feeling of being so completely filled.

Saeran sets a quick pace, pulling back to begin thrusting into you with little hesitation. Your body rocks between the two of them with the force of Saeran’s thrusts, giving you little control over your pace on Saeyoung’s cock. You slack your jaw and allow yourself to be pushed and pulled along Saeyoung’s length, the hand you’d had wrapped around the base of his cock slipping down to fondle his balls instead, and you don’t hold back a single sound that the pleasure they provide draws from you.

“God, you feel incredible,” Saeyoung praises through his own pleasured moans, his fingers tightening in your hair as he rocks his hips up to meet your lips.

“Taking both of our cocks so well,” Saeran adds. “So deep.” He accentuates his comment with a particularly hard thrust, shoving you further onto Saeyoung’s cock as well, leaving you whining with pleasure as you try to rock your hips back against Saeran. Saeyoung groans in pleasure, thrusting up into your mouth.

“The best we’ve ever had,” Saeyoung announces once his breath is back. You open your eyes and tilt your head up toward him, staring up at him adoringly with your mouth full of his cock. “Absolutely beautiful,” he comments, one hand cupping your cheek. You doubt _beautiful_ is a word that can describe you whilst being actively fucked in two different directions, but his tone and the tenderness with which he looks down at you leave no room for debate.

“Now tell me, beautiful girl,” Saeyoung continues, his hand on your cheek guiding you up, off of his cock. Saeran’s thrusts slow, turn shallow, as Saeyoung speaks to you. “Do you want me to come in your mouth? On your face?” His eyes go dark, and his predatory grin returns. “Or… do you think you can handle taking us both?”

You nod your head enthusiastically, an inadvertent moan falling from your lips at the thought. “Both,” you gasp out the word. “Both of you,_ please_, let me take you both!”

Saeyoung lets out a low chuckle, and Saeran pulls out of you, leaving you whimpering at the emptiness.

“See, Saeyoung?” Saeran asks, wrapping his arms around your waist and sitting up, hauling you upright with him. He presses a kiss to your shoulder. “I told you this one would be perfect.”

“Right you were, Saeran,” Saeyoung confirms. He pushes himself up to his knees, moving forward until your chests are pressed together, and takes your lips in a deep kiss. Your jaw aches from sucking him off, but the kiss is soothing, somehow. You wrap your arms around his neck, relishing in the feelings of Saeyoung’s lips on your own, Saeran’s lips on your neck, Saeyoung’s hands on your hips, Saeran’s hands on your shoulders. Your thighs quiver under the strain of holding yourself upright, and you pray this isn’t the position the three of you will be staying in.

Soon enough, Saeyoung pulls away, climbing off of the bed. Saeran shifts around in front of you, moving to sit against the headboard as Saeyoung had been previously. Saeran motions for you to approach, then guides you to sit in his lap, facing him. You let out a shaky moan as you sink down onto his cock, leaning your forehead against his and taking a few deep breaths. Your inner walls twitch around him as you sit in his lap, and he hums a low moan of appreciation. His hands find your hips, gently lifting and lowering you along his length a few times before he turns to address Saeyoung.

“Look at how soaked her little cunt is,” he says, making you blush and hide your face in his neck. “You probably don’t even need the lube to slip right in here, Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung laughs from somewhere off to the side of the bed. “You know we need to be careful with the humans, Saeran,” he replies. “I’d rather have a little extra insurance than risk hurting our treasure.”

Saeran turns his attention back to you, coaxing you to look at him. When you meet his eyes, he tucks a stray lock of hair behind your ear. “Our treasure,” he repeats Saeyoung’s words, gazing upon you softly. The affection in his eyes has your cheeks heating again. “It seems my brother’s taken a real liking to you, princess.”

You roll your hips down against his cock, causing his breath to hitch. “You can’t say you haven’t as well, when you’re looking at me like that,” you counter. The bed dips with Saeyoung’s weight as he returns, and you hear him laugh behind you.

“She’s got you there, Saeran,” Saeyoung teases, coming up behind you and setting his chin on your shoulder. “Besides, you already said you’re the one who picked her out.” Saeran sneers at his brother, but Saeyoung only laughs. The redhead reaches around to hand you a small bottle of lube, then backs away. “I’ll leave him to you.”

You pull up and off of Saeran’s cock, scooting back to sit between his thighs instead as you click open the bottle, drizzling a generous amount into your hand. You close the bottle, handing it back to Saeyoung, then wrap your lubed up hand around Saeran’s cock. He watches you intently as you pump his length, ensuring every inch of him is entirely slicked up. As you stroke him you lean in for a kiss, letting your lips linger upon his while you complete your task.

You wait for him to open his eyes after you break the kiss, holding his gaze as you remove your hand from his length. “I’m glad you chose me,” you murmur, repositioning so that you can lower yourself back onto his newly slicked cock. He lets out the softest moan when you’re fully seated, the sound sending a shiver down your spine. You’re thankful for the change in position; you never would have heard all the small noises he’s been making in the position you’d been in before.

“I am too,” he replies, gripping your hips and pulling you tighter against him. “I couldn’t have picked anyone more perfect.” His hands guide you up and down his shaft, your body gliding easily against his with the help of the lube.

“Agreed,” Saeyoung adds in a husky voice, appearing behind you again. “You picked well, Saeran.” Saeyoung’s hand meets your back, between your shoulder blades, pushing you forward until your chest is flush against Saeran’s. “You, my dear, have been the biggest delight of our very long lives.”

You gasp as you feel the head of Saeyoung’s slicked up cock teasing at your entrance. Saeran’s still guiding you slowly up and down his length, but now on each trip down you can feel Saeyoung’s tip pushing past your folds, stretching you momentarily, before Saeran pulls you back up and off. You whine with need, trying to press down onto Saeyoung, to take in more of his length alongside his brother’s, and Saeyoung shushes you as he rubs your back soothingly.

“Patience, honey. I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmurs, leaning forward to speak against your ear. Despite his warning, his change in position allows you to take in a little more of his cock with each press down, and you moan appreciatively.

“You’re so hungry for the both of us,” Saeran marvels, and you nod your agreement, your breaths coming out as pants. “It’s as if you were made for us.”

“We might just have to keep her.” Saeyoung starts to thrust into you, slow and shallow, but the added movement along with the slight burn of the stretch makes you cry out in pleasure, shuddering between the two mens’ chests.

“Please,” you beg, nodding furiously as your inner walls tremble around their cocks. “Turn me into a vampire, keep me as a human pet, I don’t care, just fuck me like this for the rest of my life!”

Saeyoung chuckles behind you, and then you feel the scrape of his teeth against the side of your throat. “You shouldn’t ask for such dangerous things in the heat of the moment,” he warns. His pelvis presses against your ass as he finally sinks fully into you, and the feeling of having both men fully sheathed inside of you pushes you over the edge. You throw your head back with pleasured cries, entire body convulsing between the two men as your hips grind against them subconsciously, your core constricting on both of their cocks, making you feel even fuller. A chorus of moans surrounds you as both Saeyoung and Saeran continue to thrust into you, taking as much pleasure from your pulsing cunt as they give back to you.

You go limp against Saeran’s chest, but the men aren’t done with you yet. Your body twitches and spasms at the overstimulation their thrusts cause, soft whines and moans falling freely from your lips as you tuck your face into the crook of Saeran’s neck, wrapping your arms around his chest and holding on for dear life.

“Such a good girl,” Saeran praises against your ear, his voice ragged. He runs his hands up and down your back in a manner you can tell is supposed to be soothing, but his hands are trembling. He peppers kisses against your cheek, your temple, into your hair. “I’m so close, princess. You’ve done so well.”

“Been so good for us,” Saeyoung reiterates, his hands taking the place on your hips that Saeran’s had abandoned, and pulling you back into each of his thrusts. His voice is husky, but steadier than Saeran’s. “Just a little longer, babe. Can we come in you?”

You’re too blissed out to care, or form a coherent response, so you nod shakily into Saeran’s neck. Saeyoung leans forward, trailing kisses across your shoulders as he picks up speed. Your hips are rolling again, your body incapable of ignoring the pleasure you continue to receive, even as your brain insists it’s too much. Saeran buries his face in your hair, soft gasps and whines pouring out into your ear as he holds you tight against him, thrusting up into you desperately. You press open mouthed kisses to the side of his neck, latching onto the junction of where his neck and shoulder meet and sinking in your teeth, in much the same way he had done to you, though not nearly hard enough to break his skin. His breath catches, his body jerking beneath you, and as you suckle and bite at his throat, Saeran comes undone.

Saeyoung pulls out, leaving you whining at his absence, but then Saeran is pulling your hips flush against him, burying his cock in you and filling you with his seed. You moan as he spasms beneath you, throwing your head back and riding him through it. Saeran relaxes against the headboard, sinking down slightly into the mattress, panting, completely spent. You lean forward, hoping to press a kiss to his lips, but Saeyoung’s arms wrap around your abdomen from behind, lifting you out of Saeran’s lap and off of his softening cock. You yelp at the suddenness of it, and next thing you know you’re on your back on the mattress, Saeran beside you and Saeyoung on top of you.

“Don’t forget about me, honey,” Saeyoung teases as he leans down over you, his tone mock offended. He holds your gaze as he spreads your legs with his knees, and sinks his still-hard cock back into you. “I’m not done yet.”

Saeyoung returns immediately to his fast-paced thrusts, gliding against you so easily with the combination of the lube, Saeran’s orgasm, and your own. Your lower body aches, but you can’t help but wrap your legs around his waist, canting your hips up toward him and inviting him even deeper. You’re a mess of gasps and moans and panting breaths, but so is Saeyoung. He leans down further, resting his forearms on the mattress to either side of you as he pounds into you, and you circle your arms around his neck to tug him in for a kiss.

The kiss is sloppy, mouths barely managing to meet each other before his powerful thrusts knock you askew, and Saeyoung contents himself with trailing open mouthed kisses along your jaw and down your neck instead. You feel it when his thrusts get sloppy, his breathing ragged against your throat - and then the tingling sensation in your neck. Saeyoung groans as he jerks against you, loud despite your flesh muffling him. The feeling of his pleasure spilling into you is only heightened by the numbness travelling outward from your neck, and your entire body shakes beneath him as you come again, groaning at the onslaught of pleasure.

“Saeyoung!” Saeran’s voice shouts. He sounds far away, although you never felt him move from where he laid beside you. Saeyoung is jostled, but your mind is tuning out, exhausted from the activities you’ve partaken in. Your limbs sag against the bed, feeling boneless. You can’t tell if Saeyoung’s pulled out of you or not. All you feel is his mouth on your neck. All you hear is Saeran’s panicked voice.

Why is Saeran panicking?

_Oh._

You don’t fully realize until Saeyoung is gone that he had been feeding on you. You try to open your eyes, but the world is spinning. You squeeze them shut, try to focus on the sounds. A scuffle. Saeran must have pulled Saeyoung off of you. You try to move your limbs, but they still feel like jelly. You try to call to the twins but all you can manage is a whine, disoriented, distressed. Then you finally hear an audible and distinct word.

“Shit!”

It’s Saeyoung’s voice. Immediately the bed dips beside you, and you can feel hands on your forehead, your throat. “Shit, shit! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You feel yourself being moved, and try to open your eyes again. You see both of the twins above you, but they look as if they’re underwater. You close your eyes again.

“You’re okay,” Saeyoung assures. “You’ve still got plenty of blood. You’re just going to be really dizzy and nauseous for a while. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that while I was distracted. But you’re going to be okay.”

You try to focus on his words, on the feeling slowly returning to your body. It feels as if you’re sitting up, but not fully. Your upper back and shoulders are freezing. Someone is grasping one of your hands. Another hand is still pressed to your forehead.

Saeran calls your name. “Can you hear us?” he asks. You nod, but the movement only makes you nauseous. You grimace. The hand moves from your forehead, and is replaced by a gentle pair of lips.

“I’m so sorry,” Saeyoung repeats. You feel his lips move against your forehead. “I wasn’t thinking. If you hadn’t cried out when you did, I could have killed you.”

Had you cried out? You remember orgasming for a third time. You thought you’d been moaning.

“I’m sorry, too,” Saeran adds. The grip on your hand tightens. “I wasn’t paying attention. If I’d known he was feeding, I would have stopped him before you could cry out.”

You suppose you had cried out. Your subconscious must have been more aware of what was happening than your conscious mind had been. With all the strength you can muster, you manage to squeeze the hand that you assume is Saeran’s.

“S'okay,” you slur out. One of them shushes you, though you can’t tell who.

“Just relax.” Saeyoung presses kisses to your temples as he speaks.

“We’re right here,” Saeran adds. “You’re safe.”

With their reassurances, you slip out of consciousness.

When you come to, you’re bundled in what you presume to be every blanket in the hotel room, with one of the twins on either side of you. They’re alert and attentive as soon as you stir, each holding a hand at your back to help support you as you slowly sit up.

“How do you feel?” Saeyoung asks, concern etched into every line on his face. You take a deep breath, and take stock of yourself. Opening your eyes and sitting up had already been a huge improvement over how you’d felt earlier. Your limbs are still tingling slightly, like they’d fallen asleep and were still trying to wake up, but you can move them again. Bodily, you felt perfectly normal, but a switch in your mind had been flipped. You were in a hotel bed with two vampires, both of whom you’d not only slept with, but had allowed to drink from you. How could you possibly describe how you felt in that moment?

After some deliberation, you decide. With a grin, you answer, “Alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it! This is by far the most popular fic I've posted on tumblr, so I'm excited to see how it's received here, lol.
> 
> I'm working on a couple fics for another fandom right now (law and order svu, don't @ me) but I still have a couple old mysme fics from tumblr that I plan to move over here in the coming months, as well as a few mysme wips I do still intend to finish. The MM fandom hasn't seen the last of me yet, and neither have the Choi twins ;)


End file.
